Territorial organization of Jinavian Gendarmerie
thumb|right|200px|A Provincial Command building. The territorial activity is the core of Gendarmerie police and law enforcement duties. It is therefore performed as the main task of the Corps, directly depending on the Central Command and Commandant-General, through the apposite Corps Staff and ordinary chain of command. The whole organization is structured hierarchically: * 28 Group Commands, governed by Lieutenant General or Captain General, with control functions to Interprovincial commands. * 140 Interprovincial Commands, with control functions in respect of Provincial Commands. * 2 Megalopolitan Commands based in the two Megalopolis of Jinavia (i.e. Saint Basilsburg and Archangelsburg), in equivalent positions to Provincial Commands but directly depending on Group Commands. The Archangelsburg Megalopolitan Command is headed by a Brigadier General; Saint Basilsburg Megalopolitan Command is subject to a special administration. * 560 Provincial Commands established in each Provincial capital town with control functions for subordinate units; they are headed by a Brigadier General, as well as the Archangelsburg Megalopolitan Command. ** Services and Judiciary Department ** Crime Division, and its main arm, the Detective Squad ** Public Aid Division, and its main arm, the Mobile Radio Unit - Autopatrol ** Territorial Departments and a variable number of Captaincies ** Police Stations, spread locally throughout the country with direct responsibility for territorial control. Group Command The Group Command is responsible for coordinating and monitoring all departments in the area of competence, even outside the territorial chain of command. The Command performs the command functions for all services and units of the Corps did not specifically separated from: however, the Group Command, unless specifically charged, does not carry out police activities or external investigations. The Group Commands operate on the hierarchical and functional dependencies of the Commandant General for the exercise of supervisory decentralized functions, command and control in all offices and units located in the peripheral area of competence and to carry out decentralized organizational and administrative functions. The Group Command is involved in the development of plans for the management of available staff and resources. It is to note that the Group Commander, if authorized by the Commandant General, can establish provisional units and groups in order to achieve specific results. The Group Commands are each commanded by a Lieutenant General, who carries out the functions of running the directives of the Commandant General, co-ordinating the activities of its offices with those of the central offices. In case of particularly populous or delicate Regions, instead of a Lieutenant General may be a Captain General. It is to be noted that most of central commands or services are higher in rank than the Group Commanders: however, the latters receive orders only by the Commandant General. This inequality is deliberately pursued in order to ensure the centralization of the Imperial Gendarmerie. With regard to inspection and audit activities, the Group Commands operate in the planning and programming of the Central Inspection Bureau, and link up their activities with those at the Bureau. In carrying out inspection tasks, the higher-level commanders to the commanders of the offices, departments and institutions located in the area of competence. File:S4.jpg|Captain General (most important or popolous Group Commands) File:S3.jpg|Lieutenant General Group Staff The Group Commander is supported a staff consisting of: * Human Resources Office * Operations-Training-Education Office * Logistics * Command Company * Administrative Service * Administrative and Social Police Liason Office * Office of Spiritual Care (entrusted to a Military chaplain in the rank of First Chief Chaplain). Group Support Depot Group Support Depot is a permanently manned, protected storage and mantainance base, used to support regional forces and dedicated to logistical operations. The GOD is located in the same city of Group Command. It is also where soldiers and officers awaiting discharge or postings are based, and where injured Gendarmes return to full fitness after discharge from hospital before returning to full duty. Interprovincial Command The Interprovincial commands have functions of command and control in respect of the Provincial Headquarters. They are directed by a Major General. The core of the Interprovincial Command is the Interprovincial Security Office (ISO), which has a coordinating role for the territory where it is located. and performs the tasks of detection and prosecution of crimes that have have a widespread interprovincial outbreak. The Security Office is supported by a Staff that consists of: * A Personnel Office * Logistics * Command Company * Administrative Division * Administrative and Social Police Liason Section and an Office of spiritual assistance given to a military chaplain in the rank of Chief Chaplain. File:S2.jpg|Major General Provincial Command The Provincial Gendarmerie Command is the Imperial Gendarmerie Corp employed by the Prefect and the Ministry of Interior. Its primary mission is to ensure the maintenance of order and public security in the Province. To achieve this purpose is held constant task of preventing and combating crime. Captaincies on the territory are real appendages of Provincial Command, local Gemdarmerie garrisons which are designed to achieve the prevention, investigation and combating crimes, adapting the action to the security situation in specific areas of the territory, and especially to determine a more planned, organized and harmonious control. In each Province the Head of Gendarmerie is the Provincial Commander-Quaestor, who is entrusted with the command of order and public security duties as well as the use of forces at his disposal. The Quaestor exercises all activities of security and administrative police, acts that result in such ordinances, injunctions, permits, licenses, permits. The structure of the Provincial Commands provides a variety of offices, some of which depend on two Divisions: the Criminal Investigations Division and Administrative and Social Police Division. It is to note that, while the Criminal Investigation Division is under an unitary command and direction, the ASP Division is composed of unconnected offices. Further, the Administrative and Social Police Bureau is a sub-branch of the Administrative and Social Police Division. The Operations Office is the body of the Provincial Command responsible for receiving and relaying information and records throughout the province. It interacts with the units at that time engaged on the ground, from the detective squads to stations. The Operations Rooms are located in each company headquarter, to build the network to support the Operations Office. File:S1.jpg|Brigadier General File:Col.png|Police Chief Director (small or temporary Provicial Commands, or Provincial Commands where the Quaestor is not a Gendarmerie officer) Quaestor - Provincial Public Security Authority Quaestor - Provincial Public Security Authority is a term used to describe the ministerial position held by the most senior police officer in a Provincial Command, most often a Police Chief Director but in some cases a Police Director or even a Brigadier General. It refers to one of chief of Gendarmerie and of police service of the 560 Provincial Commands or of 2 Megalopolitan Commands. Such Gendarmerie officers have powers such as those to permit public processions, or grant firearms licenses. It is to note that the Provincial Commander is not the same post of that of Quaestor, although in a city they are often filled by the same person: in larger cities, which are not Megalopolitan Commands, this difference is used in order to have a Brigadier General as actual military commander of the Gendarmerie, and a senior official as police services manager. Quaestors do not make careers out of the area by controlling the activity or investigation results. Their career depends on public order management. In case of failure, his career is over. The Quaestor is a provincial authority of public security. He is responsible and coordinator of the Gendarmerie and is the guarantor of order and public safety and prevention services, and defense against subversive acts. In his capacity of Provincial Public Security Authority, the Quaestor depends on both the Prefect and the Commandant General of the Gendarmerie. If the Quaestor is a nobleman, he bears the title of "Châtelain". There are four offices which dipend directly on the Quaestor: * the Quaestor's Cabinet; * the Personnel Office; * the Accounting-Administrative Office; * the Health Office. Quaestor's Cabinet The Quaestor's Cabinet divides its archive in the following categories: * 1) reports and information; * 2) plots; * 3) associations, organizations and institutions; * 4) maintenance of public order; * 5) magazines for the district; * 6) register political * 7) processions ecclesiastical and civil; * 8) religious ceremonies outside the temple; * 9) unemployment; * 10) foreigners; * 11) public danger and hazard; * 12) state of war. Operations Centre The Operations Centre is the hub of the motor command, the development and coordination of all activities of the weapon and the place where news of interest received by the commander and he gives off - personally and through the staff - orders for the resolution of problems. The systems in place can display on a monitor, through a well-defined electronic maps, used all the veichles of the Gendarmerie deployed in the territorial control activity, as well as connect via videoconference the Quaestor, the Prefect and other institutions of public assistance. Operators of the Operations Centr ensure swifter action in all circumstances by reference to the default rules for the management of emergencies. Criminal Investigation Division The Criminal Investigation Division (CID) is the branch of all Provincial Commands within the Gendarmerie, to which plain clothes detectives belong. It is thus one of three main echelons. Criminal Investigation Division Gendarmes are involved in investigation of major crimes such as rape, murder, serious assault, fraud, and any other offences that require complex detection. They are responsible for acting upon intelligence received and then building a case, from analysis of the initial incident through to arrest and prosecution of any suspects. Detective Squads Detective Squads are the main arm of the Criminal Investigation Division. They are established within each Provincial Command and are organized according to a division into "sections", each specialized in contrast to a category of offences. The Detective Squad leads investigations aimed at identifying those responsible for crimes and collect the relevant sources of evidence. Detectives work almost exclusively using plain clothes and civilian cars. According to the standard model, the Detective Squad is established within the Criminal Investigation Division and is headed by a Chief Commissioner, subordinated to the head of Criminal Investigation Division; however, in some large Commands the Detective Squad is elevated to the rank of autonomous division, although still dependant on Chief of the Criminal Investigation Division, the latter only charged of dealing with minor cases and informers, who retains two commands at the same time. The number of sections is almost always ten. # Political Bureau # Organized Crime # Antiextortion # Offences against the person (murder - Injuries) # Crimes against children and sex offenders # Crimes against property # Offences against the Public Administration and Tax - Tax Police and Custom Service # Widespread crime # Drugs # Fugitives. Each section consists of a dozen Gendarmes, all levels: members of each Investigative Section are further divided into teams, each working on a case investigation. Each team may consist of two, three or four detectives. Detectives hold a rank of Deputy Brigadier or at least and could be promoted to Chief Inspector Aide-Officer if from ranks-and-files or Deputy Commissioner at least to First Commissioner, if they are officers. Gendarmes are mostly not assigned permanent partners, but work alone or within larger groups. The activities of the Detective Squads is exclusively investigating type, which is devoted mainly repressive action put in place in the presence of the commission of a crime, while preventive activities is normally delegated to other offices. Each 5th Section provides, jointly with local municipalities, a network of women's shelters, safe houses and harbours for victims of domestic abuse. Of course, these safe locations are mantained clearly separated from networks provided for collaborators with justice, pentiti or simple informers. To join the detective squad is necessary to apply for transfer. It is not easy to enter, you must make a "apprenticeship" of Autopatrol, which is essential to gain experience and know the city where you had to then operate. Other offices The Information Office is an Office within Criminal Investigation Division, directly dependant on the Chief of Crime Division. The Information Office is responsible for collecting information even before the commission of crimes and offences. The Information Office also deals with notifications and the search of persons unaccounted for in order to make the notifications court. In every Provincial Command is also organized an Escort Office, which depends on the Quaestor by the Chief of Cabinet, who leads the whole Crime Division. The Provincial Commission for the Enforcement of Religious Duties and the Prevention of Heresy (PCERDPH) is an office within Provincial Commands enforcing religious precepts within the society. It is a collegial office, composed of: the representative of the Prefect, the representative of the diocesean Bishop and the representative of the relevant Deputy Inquisitor General. The office does not deal with minor or strictly personal infringements: it both persecutes and prosecutes relevant religious infringements which are carried out in public spaces and against the Church. Its members are selected among applicant Gendarmes by a Joint Committee, composed of the Diocesean clergy and the provincial Inquisition personnel. They are required to be balanced and believers. Their ordinary duty is to patrol the streets enforcing mainly prayer during Masses, and other relevant behaviour commanded by Doctrine. They are armed with thin wooden canes, together the ordinary Gendarmerie weapons. Operational challenges The investigative Gendarmerie works in plain clothes, making use of informers in all areas of common life. In rural areas the main problems of crime derived from 'theft of livestock and the phenomena of banditry, organized crime is constituted mainly by gangs specializing in extortion and kidnapping. In industrialized areas, apart from the spreading of thefts and robberies, the cities are populated by "clan" criminals who contend violently control of gambling, jewelry robbery, exploitation of prostitution and drug trafficking. Autopatrol The Autopatrol is a Public Aid section, headed by an officer, and is present in every Provincial Command. Autopatrols are the ultimate business card of the Gendarmerie, because their crews are in direct contact with the citizens and, managed directly by the Operations Room, are involved for any distress call. For this reason, operators of the Autopatrols should be able to deal with any kind of intervention. Patrols, beyond the repressive role, also perform the preventive service. Gendarmes of the Autopatrols know their territory of jurisdiction, and carefully observe their surroundings while are not performing operations: this observation allows both to act quickly in case of need, both to deter a possible attacker, frightened by the presence of agents. The Autopatrol is divided into a command section, two "radio-car sections", a "bikers section" and an "accident Section". The Mobile Radio Detachments reproduce that organization in Captaincies. Mobile Teams In the provinces where is not present the Mobile Battalion, there exist Mobile Teams. The Mobile Teams have the same duties of the Mobile Battalions in more peripheral and less important provinces and events; Mobile Teams are not part of Mobile Units Command, although Mobile Teams personnel attends training stages at local Battalions. They also are deployed to serve search warrants in drug investigations. Administrative and Social Police Bureau The Administrative and Social Police Police Bureau is the section of Gendarmerie, established within every Provincial Command, which regulates urban and suburban traffic, has the responsibility to prevent accidents, to reconstruct and record the causes, perform Madatory Sanitary Treatments, to escort extraordinary loads, ambulances and other emergency vehicles, which performs the duties related to the protection of national and local regulations. Often, the provincial capital Administrative and Social Police deploys several specialized Teams: the most common are the Forced Evacuation Team, Sanitary Escort Team and Public Transport Security Team, although every Provincial command organizes its own sections according to its specific needs. These teams may be lent to other municipalities if needed. However, although there is a separate detachment per municipality, a single Division exists in every Province: therefore the area of responsibility is the whole Province, no matter the specific municipality which an ASP Gendarme is assigned to, and each Administrative and Social Police Division can deploy several specialized teams or sections. Mortuary Police is the section of the Gendarmerie that controls assistance to the management of mortuaries that has as task the management and the displacement of remains, preserving the bodies for autopsy. Chain of command The Administrative Police is located in Provincial headquarters and Captaincies. Because of its area of expertise, the Prefect and the Mayors have limited direct authority over this Division, and competitions to access the Administrative Police are made at the provincial level: therefore Gendarmes employed into the Division are also known as "Local Police", although they are full members of the Gendarmerie. The Administrative Police Stations (APS) form a parallel network to regular police stations, which are connected only to the Captaincies and the Provincial Headquarters: directly dependant on the Quaestor there are the Provincial Head of Service of Administrative and Social Police (Provincial HoSASP) and the provincial capital Municipality Head of Service of Administrative and Social Police (Municipality HoSASP), whilst other Municipality Heads of Service are dependant on relevant Captaincy commander. In turn, all the Municipality HoSASP are dependant on the Provincial HoSASP and command and direct autonomously their Administrative Police Station networks. Therefore, exists a double chain of command: on the one hand, the Municipality HoSASP depends on his Mayor and on Provincial HoSASP, on the other hand the HoSASP depends on Captaincy commander or the Quaestor, if he is the provincial capital Municipality HoSASP. The Prefect, Mayors and Provincial HoSASP inspect and provide operational guidelines; Quaestor and Captaincy commander provide disciplinary matters. Rrank names of are identical to those of the Gendarmerie, whilst the uniforms and rank insignia vary according to the Province: however, the top rank of Administrative and Social Police is a rank lower than the Deputy Provincial Commander: often, therefore, the top rank is "ASP First Commissioner", with the exception of Saint Basilsburg and Archangelsburg, where the Megalopolitan HoSASP is a "ASP Police Director" or, under exceptional circumstances, even an "ASP Police Chief Director". However, Gendarmerie officers to be promoted to the ASP Commander positions must have specific administrative and social police previous experience and must attend a specific training (Local Policing Training Course): at the end of the course, they are registered in a specific register, from which Prefects choose the officer to appoint. Other offices beyond Province Being dependent on administrative authorities, the Administrative and Social Police has a hierarchy which goes beyond the Provincial level, although this hierarchy is not a chain of command but rather a chain of co-ordination. That hierarchy has knots at governorate (Interprovincial Command) level and at regional (Group Command) level. The Chairman of Committee of Provincial Heads of Service of Administrative and Social Police is the responsible for the co-ordination at Governorate level: since that level has mainly auxiliary functions in respect of both Region and Empire, the Committee is tasked of mere operational co-ordination, particularly during traffic blocks or similar events and campaigns. The Regional Deputy Alderman for Provincial Administrative and Social Police is a career official who is in charge of determining overall and general operational methods, further training institutes or special facilities. Within the Regional Ethnic Communities, the Deputy Secretary of Security has a wider role, being allowed to co-ordinate and direct provincial services. All these officials have to interface with the relevant Gendarmerie commander. Forced Evacuations and riot control The Forced Evacuations Team is the heaviest section of the Administrative and Social Police. The dismantling of the irregular camps requires collaboration between Mobile Battalions and Forced Evacuations Team. Units of the Mobile Battalion are positioned at critical points of the camp: entries, the border with the other camps, and so on. The Administrative and Social Police FET is positioned out of the barracks or outside objects or vehicles that need to be cleared or seized, so as not to bring or intervene strangers. The Gendarmes of Forced Evacuations Team are equipped with riot control equipment (helmets, shields and batons) and are trained with basic training: if the situation degenerates the Head of Service of public order can deploy all the Gendarmes at the place, including Forced Evacuations Team. Territorial control Below Provincial Commands there are some other Gendarmerie authorities and fractional commands: Captaincies, which organize Stations and, in larger provincial centers, Lieutenancies. While Captaincies carry on autonomous existence and operations, both Lieutenancies and Stations are scaler commands, with limited capablities. Captaincies Captaincies are the territorial Gendarmerie garrisons. With the exception of command functions and duties, alongside with particular authorizations they cannot enact, they carry out almost the same role of the Provincial Command within the detective and investigation activities. Captaincies are divided into Sectional, located within the urban area, and Detached, located in the province and countryside. Detached Captaincies in the municipalities that are not provincial capitals represent the local public security authorities, while Sectional Captaincies, also known as Precincts, that exist in provincial capitals and in very large provincial towns, should be considered supplementary and subsidiary organs of the Provincial Command or of the central Captaincy in that town. In general, there is one Captaincy of Gendarmerie by District, while Lieutenancies are one per Mandment: however, in particular cases, the rule could be ignored. In every Captaincy there is an Operational Nucleus and an Intelligence Nucleus, with the powers, rispectively, of the Detective Squad and of the Information Office, and an Autopatrol Detachment, belonging to the Autopatrol Squad, responsible for primary patrolling tasks. Every Captaincy employs about fifty Gendarmes in its headquarters. Within the Captaincy, like the Provincial Command, there are offices in which the citizen can carry out different practices of issuance or renewal of passport, firearms, licenses, residence permits, and so on. Captaincy Commander The Commander of each Detached Captaincy must ensure and provide order and tranquility of the people within its jurisdiction. For this purpose, the commander maintains frequent contact with the Provincial Command. The reports concerning the judicial sphere are also sent to the Promoter of Justice, while those of a purely political are also sent to the Prefect. The action of the Commander focuses mainly on the monitoring of people dedicated to laziness and vagrancy, as potential serious offenders. Officers who could command a Captaincy are: File:Ten. Col.png|Police Director (very large Captaincies, usually in charge of co-ordinating some other small Captaincies) File:Mag.jpg|First Commissioner (average Captaincies) File:Cap.png|Chief Commissioner (small or less important Captaincies, usually Sectional Captaincies) Lieutanencies A Lieutenancy has a staff of about thirty Gendarmes and directs five to ten Police Stations and is lead by a Deputy Commissioner or by a Commissioner. Warrant Officers can act as detatched deputy lieutenancy commanders. The Police Station is the elementary operational element of the Corps, centered on organic forces ranging from a minimum of 4 to over 20 units and is controlled by a NCO of the minimum rank of Inspector. The station has responsibility in a very specific area: large civil infrastructure or portions of cities, or one or more municipalities. It is keen to note that a Lieutenancy has much more of a Police Station (although larger) than a Captaincy: the latter is internally organized as a small provincial command, while the Lieutenancy has not detective or autopatrol detachments, but its staff is unitary and works without any internal subdivision. Officers who could command a Lieutenancy File:Ten.png|Commissioner File:STen.png|Deputy Commissioner Police Station The Territorial Police Station is the primary operating unit of the Gendarmerie, articulated on the organic forces ranging from a minimum of 4 to over 20 units. They are controlled by an NCO of the minimum rank of Inspector. Warrant Officers may direct one or more stations as deputies of the Lieutenancy Commander. The station is responsibile in a very specific area: large portions of the civilian infrastructure or city, or one or more municipalities. The Station Commander is responsible for direct control of land and related institutional activities. The national soil is so carefully covered by the dense network of stations of the Gendarmerie, which are also the custodians of the first task of protecting public order and safety within the area they encompass. * It performs all the functions of judicial police, security police and administrative police are proper to. * Has the immediate direction of institutional service within its jurisdiction, where carries out the investigation, both proactive and delegated by the court. * In the exercise of the functions of Public Security intervenes in public and private disputes and exercises all appropriate initiatives to take appropriate preventive measures against socially dangerous people. * In the management of resources is responsible for technical and operational using, for discipline and staff training; for the properties, media, computer and electronic equipment and furnishings. Stations are divided into three distinct sections: * 1st category: the stations are placed with an operational focus and a less open to the public 8 hours per day. * 2nd category: the stations are located which have a greater operational focus and are prepared to receive the public 14 hours a day distributed in 2 shifts from 8.00 to 22.00. * 3rd category: the stations are those of crucial importance and cover the entire 24 hours through the system of shifts. Each station is permanently manned. The most experienced non-commissioned officers are assigned to the command of the 3rd category stations, while the criterion of 'seniority determines the positions of command in the 2nd and 1st category. The station is the central element of territorial control. They are located in buildings specially constructed or upgraded in order to promote an effective defense. The premises of the station include a security prison, a chamber of discipline, a kitchen and a dining hall, housing the commander, one double every two gendarmes, and, if married, one for each room, a garage or stables. The stations according to their own staff can organize organize territorial mobile patrols, although not required to do so. The TMP is delegated the performance of secondary tasks. NCOs who could command a Police Station File:Chief Inspector Aide-Officer.png|Inspector Aide-Officer File:Chief Inspector.png|Chief Inspector File:First Inspector.png|First Inspector File:Inspector.png|Inspector Territorial patronage Cities, as well as wide rural settlements, are divided into "Sub-Quarters" or "Sub-Parishes" with a special Quarter Gendarme" assigned to each. The "Sub-Quarters" or "Sub-Parishes" are the lowest echelon of Police Stations and Lieutenancies, which in turn are the lowest operational level. The main duty of Quarter Gendarmes is to maintain close relations with the residents of his quarter and gather information among them. In particular, Quarter Gendarmes should personally know each and every ex-convict, substance abuser, young hooligan etc. in given Sub-Quarter", and visit them regularly for preemptive influence. Quarter Gendarme is also responsible for tackling minor offences like family violence, loud noise, residential area parking etc. Quarter Gendarme is also the main Gendarmerie force in remote areas and small settlements where even permanent Police Stations are not created: moreover, Quarter Gendarmes can exist also where a Police Station is established. Quarter Gendarmes possess separate small offices within their quarters and maintain citizens admittance in definite weekdays. The main day-to-day activity of Quarter Gendarmes is to provide walking patrols on city streets and direct assistance to people. In addition to the normal equipment, the District Gendarmes have a computer and a handheld radio to contact the nearest patrol for faster intervention and more effective control of territory. Responsibility of the investigations The Police Station is responsible for ordinary criminal activities at the local level and if they are more serious or complex comes into play the Captaincy. For particularly serious offenses, which include murder, or having a criminal diffusion broader than local area, jurisdiction is of the Detective Squad of Provincial Command. The Special Operations Group operates mainly on organized crime, terrorism, international drug trafficking and serious criminal activities that operate throughout the national territory or with connections abroad. Category:Jinavia